


The Contest

by xeno_23



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeno_23/pseuds/xeno_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose is bigger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks(again) to Lesley Smith for her beta read.

“So?”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“Whose is bigger?”  
  
“Can't say. Maybe we should take them out?”  
  
-  
  
“So?”  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“Is not! Yours is only longer. Mine is thicker!”  
  
“Thickness don't count!”  
  
“It does too! It fits better in the hand, anyway...”  
  
“Can I try to hold it?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“It feels so hard… and warm...and yet so smooth...”  
  
“Hey, hey, be careful, it might go off!”  
  
“Don't worry,  I know how to handle it. Wanna try mine?”  
  
“Mmm...It is long… I bet it slides easily...”  
  
“It does. You know, you could try to conceal yours better. It shows when you walk.”  
  
“It impresses the ladies. Besides so does yours. When we walked down the hall today I felt yours poking...”  
  
“Yeah? I could feel yours too. I like the feel of it...”  
  
The moment was rudely interrupted by a phone.  
  
-  
  
“Yello! …Yeah, OK Cap. … Hutch, Dobey said we have to go back.”  
  
“Shit!”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Have you seen my pants...?”  
  
-  
  
Finally the two detectives headed for the Torino.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“Whose is bigger?”

  
  
Fin  
  
  



End file.
